finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Chocobo Forest (Final Fantasy VIII)
Chocobo Forests are optional locations in Final Fantasy VIII. There are seven forests and in each the player can catch a chocobo by solving a series of puzzles involving chicobo. The forests are connected, in that each can be reached via chocobo taken from any of the other forests. If the player doesn't want to go through the process of catching the birds, they can simply ask the resident Chocoboy to catch one for 1,200 Gil. Catching a chocobo in the Steam version earns the achievement Chocobo. Profile The puzzles involve spots where the player can make chicobos appear and disappear by whistling the ChocoZiner (obtained from Chocoboy). The player can find these spots by using a ChocoSonar. When only one chicobo is out in the open a mother chocobo will appear and the player can either ride her or have her assist in digging up hidden items within the forest. The items are found by using the ChocoSonar. When all the treasures are found the player can keep returning to the forest and a chocobo will be waiting for them to ride, without having to entice them out first. The forests are optional and the player can complete them in any order. After the first time of completing a forest puzzle the player can talk to Chocoboy after the mother chocobo has appeared, and the player acquired the treasure; Chocoboy will give Squall Boko who is playable in the Chocobo World game on the PocketStation (Japan exclusive) or in the PC-version, and can be summoned in battle via Gysahl Greens. Chocobo World has been removed from the Final Fantasy VIII Remastered version. Forests The Beginner's Forest The Beginner's Forest is found on northern Trabia on Winter Island, near Shumi Village. The player must call down three chicobos in the lower right, one at the top left, and then dismiss the three and talk to the lone chicobo to summon the mother. The treasure of the forest is an Aura Stone. The Basics Forest The Basics Forest is on Trabia's Sorbald Snowfield, roughly south of the Shumi Village, on the same island that Trabia Garden is located. The player needs to call down five chicobos onto the clearing, then dismiss the two backmost birds, then dismiss the birds in the front and right, leaving only one bird in the lower left corner of the forest. The treasure of the forest is a Flare Stone, found at the left side of the forest. The Roaming Forest The Roaming Forest is in Trabia's Bika Snowfield, north of Trabia Garden. As soon as the player starts the puzzle two chicobos fall down to the clearing. The player should ignore them and find the spit near the entrance to the forest to summon a lone chicobo, and then dismiss the two other chicobos, and talk to the one at the entrance to summon the mother. The treasure of this forest is a Shell Stone and a Holy Stone, found at the back of the forest. Forest of Fun The Forest of Fun is in Centra's Lenown Plains, east of Edea's Orphanage. The player must call down a triad of chicobos from the front of the clearing, and then find the spot slightly to the right of the front-most chicobo to call down another chicobo to the far left side of the forest. The player can then call down one more chicobo right behind the back left chicobo of the triad. With all four chicobos on the clearing, the player can find the spot in front of the lone chicobo on the left to sound the sonar, and the left chicobo will "play bowling" by running and scattering the other chicobos away. The player can then talk to the one chicobo left to summon the mother. The treasure of the forest is a Meteor Stone, a Flare Stone, and an Ultima Stone, found at the back right corner. The Enclosed Forest The Enclosed Forest is on Talle Mountains, southeast of the Centra continent adjacent to another forest. Sounding the sonar in the spot where the player starts calls down two chicobos. A spot near the backmost chicobo calls down another chicobo near to it, but dismisses the chicobo at the front. The player can call the front chicobo back down by using the ziner on its spot, and then find a spot at the back of the forest to call down a fourth chicobo. The player should then use the ziner in the middle of the quartet to dismiss all of them and call down one lone chicobo; talking to it summons the mother. The treasure of the forest is a Meteor Stone, a Holy Stone, and an Ultima Stone, found at the right side of the forest behind the rock. Forest of Solitude The Forest of Solitude is on Centra's northern top, on Nectar Peninsula, found by following a path along the coast, on the same continent where the Centra Ruins are located. There is only one chicobo here, found on a specific spot a little bit up and left of where the Chocoboy is standing. After having found the mother, the player must challenge Chocoboy to a game of cards, but rather than playing, ask him to move: Chocoboy is standing on top of the buried treasure: a Protect Stone and a Meteor Stone. The Chocobo Sanctuary After having befriended all of the chocobos in the forests the player must return to The Roaming Forest and take the chocobo for a ride, then head east through the Bika Snowfield, cross the shallow water and enter the Grandidi Forest to reach the Chocobo Sanctuary. This secluded forest can only be reached by a chocobo. In the Sanctuary the player will witness the "Dance of the Chocobos" and the chicobo will offer the Chicobo card. Afterward, the player can buy Gysahl Greens from the chicobo for 600 gil each. Gallery Chocobo Forest FF8 Art 1.jpg|Concept art of the Beginner's Forest. Chocobo Forest FF8 Art 4.jpg|Concept art of the Basics Forest. Chocobo Forest FF8 Art 6.jpg|Concept art of Forest of Solitude. Chocobo Forest FF8 Art 3.jpg|Concept art of the Roaming Forest. Chocobo_Forest_FF8_Art_5.jpg|Concept art of Enclosed Forest. Chocobo Forest FF8 Art 2.jpg|Concept art of the Chocobo Sanctuary. Chocobo Forest VIII 1.jpg|The Beginner's Forest Chocobo Forest VIII 2.jpg|The Basics Forest. Chocobo Forest VIII 6.jpg|Forest of Solitude. Chocobo Forest VIII 3.jpg|The Roaming Forest. Chocobo Forest VIII 7.jpg|Forest of Fun. Chocobo Forest VIII 5.jpg|The Enclosed Forest. Chocobo Forest VIII 4.jpg|The Chocobo Sanctuary. FFVIII Chocobo Forest WM.png|A Chocobo Forest on the world map. Chocobo captured from FFVIII Remastered.png|Chocobo captured. Chocobo Treasure in Chocobo Forest from FFVIII Remastered.png|Chocobo's treasure. Chocobos dancing in the sancruary from FFVIII Remastered.png|Chocobos dancing in the Sanctuary. Etymology Trivia *The player can fight the UFO? on the plateau atop the Chocobo Sanctuary as part of the PuPu sidequest. * Dance of the Chocobos is a nod to Final Fantasy VII, where dancing chocobos give the player the Choco/Mog Materia. * The mechanics of forest minigame are a precursor to Final Fantasy X's Cloister of Trials. The player has to solve increasingly difficult puzzles and recover hidden items before the forests/cloisters been considered complete. Category:Locations in Final Fantasy VIII Category:Minigames in Final Fantasy VIII Category:Sidequests in Final Fantasy VIII Category:Forests Category:Chocobo